Experimental and clinical observations have supported the concept that the hypothalamus plays a key role in the regulation of adenohypophysial corticotropic cells secretory functions. Although over 25 years ago, it was demonstrated that factors present in the hypothalamus would increase the rate of ACTH secretion by the pituitary gland, when incubated in vitro or maintained in an organ culture, a physiologic corticotropin releasing factor (CRF) was not characterized until ovine CRF (oCRF) was characterized in 1981. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,558, oCRF was found to have the formula (SEQ ID NO:1): Ser-Gln-Glu-Pro-Pro-Ile-Ser-Leu-Asp-Leu-Thr-Phe-His-Leu-Leu-Arg-Glu-Val-Le u-Glu-Met-Thr-Lys-Ala-Asp-Gln-Leu-Ala-Gln-Gln-Ala-His-Ser-Asn-Arg Lys-Leu-Leu-Asp-Ile-Ala wherein the C-terminus is amidated. oCRF lowers blood pressure in mammals and stimulates the secretion of ACTH and .beta.-endorphin.
Rat CRF(rCRF) was later isolated, purified and characterized as a hentetracontapeptide having the formula (SEQ ID NO:2): Ser-Glu-Glu-Pro-Pro-Ile-Ser-Leu-Asp-Leu-Thr-Phe-His-Leu-Leu-Arg-Glu-Val-Le u-Glu-Met-Ala-Arg-Ala-Glu-Gln-Leu-Ala-Gln-Gln-Ala-His-Ser-Asn-Arg -Lys-Leu-Met-Glu-Ile-Ile, wherein the C-terminus is amidated, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,163. It is sometimes referred to as rat amunine. The formula of human CRF has now been determined to be the same as that of rCRF, and the terms rCRF and hCRF are used interchangeably. A CRF analog having a high alpha-helical forming potential and the formula (SEQ ID NO:3): Ser-Gln-Glu-Pro-Pro-Ile-Ser-Leu-Asp-Leu-Thr-Phe-His--Leu-Leu-Arg-Glu-Met-L eu-Glu-Met-Ala-Lys-Ala-Glu-Gln-Glu-Ala-Glu-Gln-Ala-Ala-Leu-Asn-Arg -Leu-Leu-Leu-Glu-Glu-Ala, wherein the C-terminus is amidated, has been developed; it is referred to as AHC (alphahelical CRF) and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,329.
Synthetic rCRF, oCRF and AHC stimulate ACTH and .beta.-endorphin-like activities (.beta.-END-LI) in vitro and in vivo and substantially lower blood pressure.